O final de InuYasha
by Ayame Chan 01
Summary: Ai sou pessima nisso...Bem a minha fic vai contar o final de Inu-Yasha (obviamente escrito por mim),bem eu tentei ser fiel a história e acho que ela ficou bem legal !é isso!Espero que gostem!


Oi pessoal!Tudo bem?Bem essa é a minha primeira fic então não me culpem se ela estiver mau escrita (¬¬) , bem nela eu resolvi fazer o final do anime Inu-Yasha inventado por mim,porque pelo que eu sei muita gente não viu ele já que não passou no cartoon e também quem viu sabe que ele deixou algumas perguntas como :Kagome ficou ou não com Inu-Yasha?Bem então na minha fic vai ter a resposta!Espero que gostem e mandem Reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O final:

Após meses andando a procura da Jóia de quatro almas Inu-Yasha e seus amigos estavam exaustos e sem esperanças, eles tinham apenas um fragmento além de que teriam que derrotar narak que estava ficando cada dia mais forte, para piorar as coisas Inu-Yasha mais uma vez sentiu o cheiro de Kikyou e saiu a sua procura deixando Kagome sozinha e triste.

-Alguém sabe onde inu-Yasha foi parar?-perguntou Sango.

-Foi procurar a Kikyou como sempre...-respondeu Kagome.

Kagome estava cada vez mais triste, a busca por Narak e os fragmentos da jóia estava cansando a todos, além disso, Inu-Yasha não cansava de procurar Kikyou, só ele não percebia (ou fingia não perceber) o quanto ela o amava, mesmo assim foi escolha de Kagome continuar o acompanhando mesmo sabendo que ele havia escolhido Kikyou, mesmo assim não podia deixar de ficar triste com o fato dele sempre esquecê-la.

-Inu-Yasha é mesmo um bobo!-Exclamou Shippou com cara de bravo.

-Deixe ele Shippou.-Disse Kagome com uma cara cada vez mais triste.

Dessa vez até mesmo Shippou tinha percebido que Kagome não queria mais falar sobre aquilo, estava muito chateada e cansada e não queria se ferir mais, mais uma vez ele foi procurar Kikyou e mais uma vez ela foi deixada sozinha, era sempre assim...

Passaram alguns minutos e todos já estavam ficando impacientes até que eles viram Inu-Yasha chegando:

-E ai Inu-Yasha achou a Kikyou?-Perguntou Kagome com uma cara de quem estava muito triste.

-Não, ela já tinha ido embora...-Respondeu Inu-Yasha muito desapontado.

-Bem então vamos embora...Estou cansada de ficar te esperando-Disse Kagome

-Inu-Yasha você não pode ir embora desse jeito e nos esquecer aqui, pelo menos avise da próxima vez que ai iremos embora sem você!¬¬!-Falou Shippou.

-A não me amole seu filhote de raposa intrometido!-Gritou Inu-Yasha.

-Inu-Yasha desta vez eu tenho que dar razão a Shippou, você não pode ir embora deste jeito e nos deixar aqui te esperando!Da próxima vez nos avise para onde vai e volte mais rápido!-Falou Mirok tentando conter a raiva que sentia de Inu-Yasha por tê-los deixado esperando por tanto tempo.

-Vamos deixar isso pra lá o que importa agora é o Narak, afinal ele está muito forte e nem mesmo a ferida do vento consegue destruí-lo!-Disse Sango-Não consigo parar de pensar nisso um só momento, estou muito preocupada!

Sango foi interrompida por um forte barulho, era o ronco da barriga de Shippou.

-Vamos parar em algum vilarejo, Shippou está com muita fome e eu também, além disso, a comida que eu trouxe da minha casa acabou!-Disse Kagome.

Todos concordaram, pelo visto Shippou não era o único que estava morrendo de fome...

Como sempre o monge Mirok disse que havia um espírito maligno em uma das casas mais ricas do vilarejo e que poderia exorcizá-lo em troca de comida, hospedagem e é claro a companhia de lindas mulheres e como sempre deu tudo certo, ele pediu a todas as mulheres do vilarejo em casamento e para ter um filho com elas e é claro levou um tabefe de Sango, tudo estava muito bem até que Inu-Yasha sentiu um horrível cheiro, um cheiro que ele odiava, o cheiro de Narak, mas além do cheiro do desprezível inimigo sentiu um outro cheiro também, o cheiro de Kikyou, mas o que ela estava fazendo ali com o Narak afinal?Inu-Yasha avisou a todos que Naraku e Kikyou estavam por perto e todos foram com ele lutar mais uma vez contra o seu mais forte rival!


End file.
